Back into reality
by Asha Pasha
Summary: DMHP. Harry and his stepsister Hermione are forced to move to the town in which their parents grew up and have to start life over at Hogwarts University. They slowly realize that reality is much harsher than they thought.
1. First Day

A.N. – Hey!!! I bet you didn't think I'd be posting anything anytime soon 'cause if you did you could have at least told me!! Anyway this story is based on a random thought I had in some random class that was boring me.

Un-edited at the moment but hope you enjoy it and please review.

* * *

Into Reality 

Chapter 1 – First Day

Harry sighed as he stared at the photo in his hands. The two boys in the photo had their arms slung around each others shoulders, one with raven black hair and one with platinum blonde, each with smiles larger than life. Harry ran his fingers over the wooden frame wondering why in the world he had re-opened that box, all it brought up were memories of a time long past. A knock on the door brought him back to reality. Stuffing the photo back into the box, he kicked it under his bed and fixed the sheet so that it was hidden. Hearing another impatient knock Harry rushed to open the door. As he expected his step-sister, Hermione, stood on the other side.

"Since when do you knock?"

Hermione laughed. "You ready?"

Harry groaned. "No!"

Sighing Hermione brushed her hair impatiently out of her eyes before spinning on her heels and marching out of his room.

Rolling his eyes, Harry placed his headset on, taking time to listen to the first verse of Worst Day Ever by Simple Plan, thinking that it really fit how he was feeling right now, before grabbing his school bag and car keys. Walking out he made sure to lock his room door behind him and heard Hermione do the same down the hall. Smiling at each other they made their way out of the house and into Harry's car not really wanting to go to the hell some call school.

"Where is she?" Padma bit her lip as she looked frantically for her long time pen pal.

She and her best friends who had instantly been labelled as outcasts, were sitting on the lawn next to the big 'Keep Off The Lawn' sign, waiting for this mysterious girl they all knew so much about. Hearing the first bell they got and Padma sighed dejectedly making Parvati hug her twin worriedly. They were almost inside when a voice called out.

"Padma!"

Padma turned around and a big grin found its way upon her face. "Hermione!"

Everyone laughed as they watched the two girls squeeze each other half to death. Padma and Hermione finally separated themselves and turned to face everyone.

"'Mione this is Parvati, Lavender, Seamus, Dean, Ron and Ginny."

Hermione smiled warmly at them. "As you all probably know, I'm Hermione Granger and this is my step-brother Harry Potter."

She motioned to the boy who had just come up behind them. Harry smiled and waved before wrapping his arms around Hermione's waist, his chin on her shoulder and his cheek against hers.

"He's a bit shy." Everyone had to laugh at this statement because Harry sure didn't look shy. Compared to Hermione's warm chocolate brown eyes, silky smooth, blonde streaked, long hair and almost perfect tan, they had to notice that Harry was just around her height yet different in every aspect. He had messy raven black hair, the ends of which were dyed red, that fell into his emerald green eyes, and he was a lot paler than she, and his ears were triple pierced. They both wore loose clothes, her, a light brown spaghetti strapped shirt and flowing white skirt and him, baggy black jeans and a big black t-shirt.

The second bell rang and most of the group waved and headed towards their classes. Padma motioned for them to follow her and she led through very identical corridors which Harry was sure he'd never keep track of.

"So what are your majors?"

Padma's voice disrupted Harry's thoughts that the man in the portrait they had just passed was severely constipated.

"I'm a dance major and Harry's music."

Padma's eyes widened. "Wow! You never told me you guys were that good."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "What's that suppose to mean?"

Padma fake gasped. "He speaks!" Harry turned slightly red and Hermione giggled. "I meant nothing by it. It's just that dance and music are hard to get into at this school. So what kind of dances do you do 'Mione? And Harry, what genres of music are you interested in? What instruments do you play?"

Hermione laughed. "Whoa! Slow down there! I'm mostly a contemporary dancer but I'm willing to try anything."

"For me I basically stick to alternative rock and I play guitar, both acoustic and electric, and piano."

"Most of the music I dance to, Harry records."

Padma looked back at Harry, shock and awe written all over her face. "Wow."

She suddenly stopped in the middle of the hall and pointed to a door on their left. "That's the Head Masters office; I have to get to class." With a wave and a smile, Padma disappeared down the hall.

Sighing Harry looked at the door like it was the passageway to hell. "Might as well get it over with." He reluctantly pushed the door open and motioned for Hermione to go ahead. "After you milady." Hermione laughed before pushing Harry in first and going in after him.

* * *

A.N. I know it's not much but it gets better, I'm actually working on chapter 2 now but it could take awhile. Just wait I promise I'll update this and all my other stories before Christmas or at least Halloween. In the meanwhile please review…it'll make me very happy and happy me equals quicker updating. 


	2. Draco!

A.N. - This chapter is mostly about Harry and Hermione's relationship but this is where Draco enters. This chapter is un-edited but please review.

* * *

Chapter 2 - Draco?!

Hermione stood in the kitchen with a note clutched in her hand. Harry sighed when he saw what was in her hand.

"What does it say this time?"

Hermione crumpled the paper and dropped it. "They went to Paris for the week."

Harry rolled his eyes and grabbed an apron. "What do you want for dinner?"

Hermione smiled and jumped up on the counter and threw her arms out dramatically. "Surprise me!"

* * *

Hermione pushed the door to Harry's room open and found him as usual by his computer with his headset on singing and playing his guitar. Knowing that he wouldn't notice her for now, she walked around his room, wiggling her toes in the white carpet and threw herself onto the bed. She loved Harry's room more than her own although she'd never tell him that. The room was done in varying shades of blue and was really soothing. Stretching, her hand hit something hard under the pillow, she pulled it out and stared at the silver knife her dad had given Harry last Christmas, the blade was sharp and Hermione had a good idea what he used it for.

Sighing she got up and walked into his bathroom. Very carefully she washed the makeup off her face and stared at her reflection, studying the dark bruises on her cheek. Feeling nothing but disgust at herself, Hermione walked back into the room and seeing Harry sitting on the bed writing what she knew would be the lyrics to his next song, she climbed into his lap thankful when he wrapped his arms around her and didn't say anything.

After a while Hermione pulled back and gave Harry a big sloppy kiss on his cheek and giggled when he pretended to throw up. Glaring at her he reached for his pillow and knocked her off the bed. Lying on the carpet Hermione couldn't do anything but laugh. Chuckling Harry reached over and pulled her back up to lie beside him.

"Are you going to the dance tryouts tomorrow?" He asked when her laughter subsided.

"Yeah I'm going. You got anything new for me?"

Harry moved to sit at his computer and before long music filled the room. Closing her eyes Hermione worked on a routine in her head. Way too soon the song finished and she opened her eyes to see a nervous Harry. Hermione repressed the feeling to roll her eyes, no matter how many times she told him he was a brilliant composer; he was always worried she wouldn't like his songs because he always said her opinion was the only one that mattered.

"It's brilliant! I love it." She smiled encouragingly at him and was rewarded with a smile bright enough to light the room.

Laughing Hermione jumped off the bed and went rummaging through Harry's drawer and pulled out one of his biggest shirts and changed into it while Harry used the bathroom. Throwing her dirty clothes into a corner Hermione climbed into Harry's bed as was the usual routine when their parents were away. She felt the bed dip and Harry kissed the tip of her nose making her smile as she fell asleep.

* * *

"Please Draco?"

Draco groaned. The girl never gave up! "Fine Pans!! I'll go!!"

Pansy squealed and threw her arms around him as Blaise and Theo laughed. Letting go, Pansy pulled Draco towards the auditorium with Blaise and Theo following close behind. Walking through the doors Pansy bumped into someone who sent her toppling over into Draco's arms.

Recognizing the fiery red hair Draco sneered at the person. "What's the matter Weasel can't get a girl to touch you so you push my friend?"

Ron turned about as red as his hair. He opened his mouth to respond but stopped when an unfamiliar girl placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Something wrong here?"

Theo's breath caught in his throat as he saw her. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she wore a long sleeved shirt that stopped under her breasts and allowed full view of her shapely figure and a mini skirt that showed off her long legs. Theo felt blood rush to his nether regions and he knew he had to have her.

Pansy stepped forward. "He pushed me ! Of course there's a problem!"

"Pushed you?! You walked right into me!"

The argument would have surely continued if not for the sudden appearance of a guy who looked no older than 16.

"What's going on?"

Draco's eyes widened….he knew this guy! Those eyes reminded him strongly of something…something he couldn't place. The owner of those eyes turned to look at him. Shock and confusion written all over his face and he gasped.

"Draco?!"

* * *

A.N. Please review. 


	3. Tryouts

Chapter 3 - Tryouts

A.N. You people are gonna get me in trouble...hehehe...loves yous anyways. These chapters are way too short and i promise I'll redo them in the time I pretend to do my never ending home work. So basically I'll updating ALL my stories sooner than I expected.

Un-edited at the moment...don't sue me for anything...I'm broke...boy I wish I owned these characters. Harry and Draco are 13 in the flashback and 18 in the actual story. ENJOY!

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Will we always be friends?" _

_"Of course we will!" Seeing Harry doubtful face he added "I promise."   
_

_Harry nodded and held his head down so Draco wouldn't see his tears but Draco did see._

_"Ry, look at me!" When Harry didn't, he turned Harry to face him. "Why are you crying?"   
_

_Harry shook his head and threw his arms around Draco. Draco just held him knowing that Harry would talk when he was ready.   
_

_"'Cause I know that when you leave you'll forget all about me."   
_

_Draco looked down at Harry in amazement. "Don't you ever think that! I could never forget you Ry!"   
_

_Holding Harry's chin so that he had no choice but to face him, Draco leant down and pressed his lips to Harry's. He felt Harry wrap his arms around his neck and climb into his lap and he wrapped his arms tightly around Harry's waist.   
_

_"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY IT'S TIME TO GO!"   
_

_Draco and Harry jumped apart when they heard Narcissa's shrill voice. For a while they sat there looking at each other before Draco leant forward and brush Harry's tears away. Harry blushed rather cutely and Draco kissed him again.   
_

_"As much as I don't want to, I have to go now but I promise I'll call you tonight."   
_

_"Ok."   
_

_Draco smiled at Harry before hugging him one last time. He got up and turned to walk off when Harry grabbed his hand and pulled him back for another kiss. Laughing to himself Draco deepened the kiss and was shocked when he felt Harry's tongue asking for entrance and parted his lips. Draco immediately took control of the kiss.   
_

_"Draaaco!" A whiny little voice called out.   
_

_Draco and Harry broke apart slowly this time and Harry turned beet red. "Sorry."   
_

_"Don't be."   
_

_"DRACO!" His mother called out again accompanied by his father blowing the car horn.   
_

_Draco smiled at Harry once again before turning around and running off, leaving Harry there all alone.   
_

_End Flashback_

* * *

Harry and Draco stared at each other in amazement while the others stared at them in confusion.

"Umm…can someone please explain to me what's going on here?" Theo's voice cut though their reverie causing both boys to look away from each other blushing.

"Next up…Hermione Granger!"

Hermione's eyes widened, what ever was going on between Harry and his guy could wait until they got home, she was up! She ran onto the stage while Harry ran to get the music ready. Draco waved off his friends questions and took a seat in the back.

Hermione waited for the music to start. She was nervous but as long as Harry was standing by her, she knew she'd do fine. She closed her eyes, the music started and Harry's voice washed over her and she felt her body moving to the beat.

_Until you crash _

_Until you burn_

_Until you lie_

_Until you learn_

_Until you see_

_Until you believe  
_

_Until you fight_

_Until you fall_

_Until the end of everything at all_

_Until you die_

_Until you're alive  
_

_Don't save me, don't save me, cuz I don't care_

_Don't save me, don't save me, cuz_

_I don't care  
_

_Until you give_

_Until you've used_

_Until you've lost_

_Until you lose_

_Until you see, how could you believe?  
_

_Until you've lived a thousand times_

_Until you've seen the other side_

_This is my chance, this is my chance  
_

_Don't save me, don't save me, cuz I don't care_

_Don't save me, don't save me, cuz_

_I don't care  
_

_Until the truth becomes a lie_

_Until you change, until you deny_

_Until you believe  
_

_This is my chance, this is my chance_

_I'll take it now because I can_

_This is my chance, I want it now  
_

_Don't save me, don't save me, cuz I don't care_

_Don't save me, don't save me, cuz_

_I don't care  
_

_Save me, save me, save me_

_Save me, save me, save me_

_I don't care_

The music died and everyone stared at Hermione in shock before breaking out in applause. Laughing to herself Hermione fell to her knees in exhaustion, looking out at the crowd she could make out the smiling faces of her new friends and looking at the judges she realized they were smiling also. Jumping up she ran off the stage and threw herself at Harry, who despite his small stature caught her with practised ease and spun her around.

"You were great Mia. Never seen anything more beautiful." Hermione buried her head in his shoulder and smiled. He always said the same thing every time she danced.

"Couldn't have done it without you."

He lovingly brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her on the tip of her nose.

* * *

Savior by 30 seconds to mars - i love that song!

Please review.


	4. Face to Face or chest

A.N - Hi! So I'm trying to keep a steady update but by doing this I can't ensure the quality of my writing. sigh life sucks...don't it? Anyway before you ask no Theo's not asking her for sex he's asking her for help. I really want them all to hurry up and jump into bed with each other but I'm the writer and I gots to drag it out...so depressing.

Un-edited at the moment but enjoy and review

* * *

Chapter 4 - Face to Face...or chest

Draco squashed an unrecognized emotion as he watched Harry spin the unknown girl around.

"Damn she's hot!"

Draco turned to face Theo and could see the undisguised lust in his eyes.

"You want her?"

Theo looked at Draco in shock. "Yeah...why?

When Draco didn't answer, Blaise turned around in his seat with a mischievous look on his face.

"Theo...How can you screw her if you don't even know her fucking name?"

Theo leant over and placed his mouth so that his lips brushed Pansy's earlobe. "Please?" He watched Pansy shiver and blush before nodding. His husky voice had that effect on all girls...straight or not.

Pansy took time to brush imaginary lint off her cashmere sweater before standing up and walked away seductively muttering something that sounded relatively like 'such a fucking whore' as she walked away making Theo laugh.

* * *

Hermione smiled as she hummed one of Harry's unfinished songs. She knew she was late for her English Literature class but she couldn't bring herself to walk any faster. Closing her eyes she spun around during one particularly emotional part of the song. Now walking around with your eyes closed is dangerous and spinning around wearing a miniskirt in what you think is an empty hallway isn't too smart either. Hermione spun into something hard, gasping she fell flat on her butt and looked up at what...no... Who she had spun into. It was one of the guys from this mornings tryouts. He had short light brown hair and cold cutting blue eyes that looked a bit concerned (if that was possible) and held out a perfectly manicured hand which she completely ignored. She started picking up the books she had dropped.

"I do believe this is yours…Hermione right?"

Hermione looked at him suspiciously and cautiously took her journal from him. "Yeah…how'd you know?"

He smiled in such a way she felt her knees go weak but she fought hard to hide it. He shrugged and said, "I was at your tryouts and you were bloody brilliant."

"Well…"

"Theo…Theodore Nott."

"Well Theodore I'm currently very late for my next class. Thanks for the compliment and I'll see you around."

Hermione started walking away when he called out to her. "Literature…right?"

She stopped suddenly and turned to face him. "What?"

He walked to her and gently took her books from her hands. "You have literature now."

Hermione yanked her books back. "Are you stalking me or something?"

Theo laughed, it was a deep and rich laugh that made Hermione want to smile. "No but I've got the same class and I'll carry your books if you like."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Thanks but I can manage fine on my own."

Theo raised his hands in surrender. "Fine I just thought I'd be nice."

Hermione smiled and opened her mouth to say something when…

"THEO DARLING!"

Hermione turned around just in time to step out off the way so some bimbo wearing too much makeup could throw herself at Theodore. Rolling her eyes Hermione left them alone to have the privacy they obviously wanted.

* * *

Harry shrieked as hands grabbed him and pulled him into a random classroom. He started to struggle when a familiar voice asked "What are you doing here?"

Harry spun around in Draco's arms to find himself face to chest with Draco. Cursing his height he looked up into Draco's face, something he never had to do before. "Why the fuck do you care?"

Draco sighed and sat down on the teacher's desk. "Ry, I can explain…"

"Well I don't want to hear it."

Draco stared into those expressive eyes he'd loved so much as a kid not surprised to see them full of hate and anger. "Harry…please?"

Now Draco Malfoy wasn't a guy who normally begged and that was something Harry knew quite well. "No Dray…I **really** don't want to hear it."

Draco ran his fingers through his exceptionally neat hair messing it up.

"I'm so sorry. I never thought…"

"Exactly! You never think! I told you you'd forget and you promised that no matter what we'd still be friends."

Draco sighed. "Harry, things come up and people change. Get over it!"

Harry's eyes hardened. "I know more about change than you ever will. All the crazy shit I went through after you left made my life before seem like a piece of cake. I actually believed you when you said you'd call. I sat by that phone for months waiting for you to call but you never did." Harry's voice started to break and he looked away from Draco.

Draco was shocked. He never thought Harry had missed him that much. "Ry, I'm…"

"Save it Malfoy. I don't care anymore."

Harry ran out, leaving Draco all alone the exact same way he'd left Harry 5 years ago.

* * *

A.N. - not my best work but I'm trying. Please review.

P.S. I was thinking and if I get at least 15 reviews for Iris then I'll do a sequel and I'm going to start a series of unrelated oneshot songfics in which you guys get to choose the songs.:D


	5. The Project

A.N. Yea I know I'm a whore but I'll see you tonight...wear the red one you know I like...yea the lace and silk one...you know I'm talking to you Razi-Thanatos oh...and don't forget the...'toys' wink wink...lol...sorry about the late update but had a little get together and a sleepover and they practically stole every computer...sigh...so this chapter's longer. Hope you enjoy it.

This chapter is currently un-edited.

* * *

Chapter 5 - The Project

Hermione was trying to pay attention, really she was, but she couldn't help but worry. She was finally in her English Literature class but there was no sign of Harry. The door opened and Hermione looked up hoping it was Harry and was disappointed when instead of Harry, the guy he had been staring at all day walked in. Hermione couldn't blame her step-brother, she knew he was gay and this guy had it all. Standing at an impressive height of 6'1, which made him a whole 7 inches taller than her and Harry, he had the lightest blonde hair she'd ever seen and guarded gray eyes. Due to his (very expensive looking) muscle shirt, Hermione could see and count his seemingly rock hard 6 pack. All in all, this guy was drop dead gorgeous. His friend, Theodore, was just as gorgeous but this guy carried himself in a different way. Something about him was just...off. He walked in and nodded to the teacher, who pursed her lips but said nothing, and he sat down in the seat in front of Hermione. Tearing a page out of her notebook Hermione scribbled a quick note and checked to make sure Mrs. McGonagall wasn't watching before she threw the note onto his desk. Picking it up he turned to her and raised an eyebrow as if to ask 'What the hell do you think you're doing?' Hermione just motioned for him to open it and he did.

HG: How do you know Harry Potter?

DM: I don't believe that's any of your business. Who the hell are you and how the fuck do **you **know Harry?

HG: I'm his step-sister and why are you so damn rude?

DM: I don't like people prying into my goddamn business.

Hermione glared at the back of his head, imagining his perfect hair ablaze.

"Ok class. Now I'm responsible for announcing your English project for this year. You are **all** to work together to put on a school play. That means writing a script, painting the background, putting together some music, hosting auditions, creating costumes and so forth." She stopped to take in the shell shocked faces in her classroom before continuing. "The following students are in charge of the department."

Each student dreadfully listened as she called the names.

"Art - Draco Malfoy

Dance - Hermione Granger

Dramatics - Ginny Weasley

Hair and Make up - Lavender Brown

Costuming - Parvati Patil

Music - Harry Potter

Screenplay Writing - Sarah Jones"

"And also Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott have been appointed Director and Assistant Director and Pansy Parkinson has been appointed Production Manager/ Coordinator. Now I'm going to be letting you all out early so you can get started. Use you time wisely."

Mrs. McGonagall exited the classroom and the students stared at each other in shock. Draco turned around in his chair to face Hermione.

"So, you're Granger?"

"Yeah. What's it to you?"

"Nothing, just that it seems we'll be spending a lot of time together from now on."

Hermione cursed under her breath.

"Ok guys listen up!!"

Hermione look around to see the rest of Theo's friends, the guy was standing on the teacher's desk and the girl was sitting on it, smiling as if she knew something everyone else didn't.

"The leaders for each department will meet today after school and the rest of you just try to come up with ideas for the time being."

"Where are we gonna meet?" Asked a girl seated at the back of the class with black, white and blonde hair and multiple piercings and tattoos.

Theodore's friends looked at each other before looking at the guy seated in front of Hermione. "Draco?"

Everyone looked at Draco who shook his head. "Dinner Party."

The girl seated on the desk had a pensive look on her face. It didn't look like it belonged there. She was tall and slender with long flowing black hair and light brown eyes and seemed to be the always perky type. It seemed everyone was waiting for her to decide something. Rolling her eyes Hermione took action. "We can meet at my place."

Everyone turned to look at her. The guy standing on the desk raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Hermione sighed. "We can meet at my house this afternoon."

Draco looked at her for a while before nodding. "That's fine."

The moment he said it everyone started nodding and saying how great it would be. Shaking her head at the idioticy of it all, Hermione picked up her books and walked out the exact moment the bell rang.

* * *

"You cold?" 

Hermione looked up to see Harry standing there with his hands in his pockets looking like a guilty little boy who'd been caught stealing out of the cookie jar before dinner.

"Where were you?"

Harry plopped down in the grass beside her and removing his jacket, he placed it around her shoulders. "I couldn't go."

"Why?"

Harry sighed and leaned against the giant oak tree that stood in the middle of school yard. "You remember that guy I was staring at early?"

"Draco?"

Harry didn't even wonder how Hermione knew his name. "Yeah him. We grew up together and he was my best friend for the longest time before he moved away. We lost contact and this is the first time I'm seeing him in five years. We had a bit of a run in before Lit. and I ran away."

"How comes?"

"It's because… I don't think I could face him after all the shit he helped me through and I definitely don't think I could trust myself around him."

"Maybe you just need to talk to him hon."

Harry sighed. "I know and I will...eventually."

Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed. "You heard about the English project?"

Harry groaned. "Yeah...Dean told me earlier. Are they trying to kill us or something?"

Chuckling Hermione shook her head before getting up and putting Harry's jacket properly. "Remember the pickups...ok Har?"

Harry got up also. "Yeah I remember." Kissing Hermione on the cheek he walked off.

* * *

"Hey Hermione." 

Hermione smiled. "Hello Theodore."

Theo put his hands in his pockets, looking a little childish and shy. "I was wondering if I could give you a drive home or something."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "First of all, don't try to be someone else to impress me…just be yourself. Secondly, I'd love a drive home."

Theo had the decency to look sheepish before taking Hermione's books and leading her to his car.

* * *

"This is my home." Hermione threw her arms out and spun in a little circle while showing her classmates the entrance hall of the Evans-Granger residence. 

"Who else do you live with?" Blaise Zabini (whose name Hermione had learnt on the drive here) asked looking around uninterestedly at the tasteful yet simple decor.

Hermione shrugged Harry's jacket off and threw it over the banister. "My step-brother Harry, my dad and his mom."

Ginny looked at her in shock. "This huge house for only 4 people?"

Hermione laughed. "I know it seems over the top but it works out." Walking into the living room and plopping into one of the softest armchairs she motioned for everyone to take a seat. "So any ideas?"

Sarah Jones, with her multiple hair colours, piercings and tattoos looked quite out of place against the pale colour of the walls. Taking her own sweet time to look around she didn't seem to hear Hermione's question. Hermione opened her mouth to ask again but was cut off.

"I think we should base it on real life. Something we can all connect with and something we'll all be quite passionate about so it comes off as something we really cared about."

Silence reigned over the entire group as they each thought about what Sarah had said. The silence seemed to stretch on forever and was only broken when Harry walked in.

"So what are we working on now?"

Pansy leaned forward, rested her head in her hands and replied "We decided to base it off real life."

Harry sighed. "If you're talking about real life then throw in some peer pressure, teen angst and all that."

"You can't just throw things together and expect a perfect result...as a composer you should know that."

Harry gazed into Draco's beautiful eyes. "I'm sorry for sounding so incompetent by being so vague. I meant that we need something to create this play around. It's not going to be easy but we can do it."

Draco smiled warmly at Harry and had to cough to hide a chuckle as Harry blushed. "He's right. I think Sarah, Ginny and Hermione and the rest of students in their departments can work out the script and actions. My department can only work on the scenery if the script's done. Then we'll add some music and make the costumes and host auditions. As Harry said, we can do it."

* * *

A.N. Please review...I seem to be addicted to reviews. 


	6. The Fathers

A.N. Yesterday - I managed to bend my finger all the way back and am no longer able to use my left hand as I used to. Today - Had to help set up for an event for school. Spent 3 hours on my feet doing stuff I don't even remember and I'm so tired that I'm practically sleeping now. Tomorrow - Have to go away for the weekend for my mother's birthday. Don't know when next I'll update. Failing school.

Chapter un-edited.

Chapter 6 - The Fathers

The sounds of laughter drifted through the house. As was their usual weekend morning ritual, Harry and Hermione lay on the couch, wearing only their undergarments and watching...Spongebob Squarepants. They were laughing at a very weird yet amusing episode in which Patrick and Spongebob were apparently married and had a clam as a baby when….

"Kids we're home."

Harry and Hermione sighed before turning the television off and Hermione headed towards her room while Harry went to help his step-father with the suitcases.

"Hermione dear."

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. Breathing deeply she turned around to face Lily with a huge fake smile of her face.

"Yes Lily?"

"Well I was wondering when your next dance…whatever will be."

Grinding her teeth Hermione barely managed to keep a steady and polite voice as she answered her step-mother. "It was earlier this week…much earlier."

Lily gasped in shock and held her hand to her mouth. "If I had known George and I would have never flown out to Paris."

Hermione snorted. "I'm sure."

"HERMIONE JANE GRANGER! YOU WILL NOT SPEAK TO YOUR STEP-MOTHER IN SUCH A MATTER! AND WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE WEARING?! I DIDN'T RAISE YOU TO BE A DAMN WHORE!"

Paling considerably, Hermione tried to dash up the stairs but a pair of strong arms encircled her waist and threw her over the banister. Crashing into the cold marble ground, Hermione tried to keep still but a hand grabbed her by her hair and began dragging her to god knows where.

"Hey! Let her go!"

The hand left go of her hair and Hermione looked up to see Harry on her father's back strangling him. Obviously fed up with this, George ran and bashed Harry in every wall. With a heavy heart, Hermione watched as Harry's grip became slacker and slacker until finally he left go and fell to the floor with an audible smack.

"NO!!!" Hermione cried when she realized Harry wasn't moving. George kicked Harry in his side before walking towards Hermione. Frantically Hermione looked towards Lily for help but Lily wasn't paying them any attention, she was staring at a portrait instead with a slight frown marring her beautiful features.

Crawling backwards in a futile attempt to escape her father Hermione winced when she realized she hit the wall. Whimpering she closed her eyes and braced herself for the blow.

"N…No!"

Hermione and George stared at Harry in disbelieve. He was struggling to get up but he looked furious. "Don't you dare put your hands on her!"

George snorted before kicking Hermione in the stomach, wrapped his arms lovingly around Lily before the two of them walked off discussing the colour paint on the walls.

Hermione got up and ran to Harry's side. "Are you ok? Do I need to call Samantha?"

Harry smiled weakly at her. "I'll be fine. I always am."

* * *

The sound of the phone ringing pushed the remains of Harry's wonderful dream concerning a certain blonde guy into the back of his mind. Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed he walked across the room and picked up the phone. 

"Hello?"

"Hey Prongslet! Did I wake you?"

Harry's eyes widened. "No dad! Of course not!"

A gentle chuckle was heard over the line. "Don't lie to me Har. You ok?"

Harry smiled. "I'm fine dad. Just been working a bit too hard."

"Well don't over exert yourself...please."

"I won't. So what's the occasion this time?"

"What, a man can't call his son?"

Harry laughed. "Not as much as you do."

James laughed also. "Well I love you Prongslet."

"I love you too dad."

There were a few moments of comforting silence. "Hey dad?"

"Hmm?"

"I was wondering... Could we like...hang out sometime?"

James chuckled. "That's exactly what I was going to ask you. You see I'm flying into Hogsmeade tonight and I was wondering if you and Hermione would like to come over for dinner and of course we'd invite Jane and Kyle. That is if your mother is ok with it."

"She is."

Harry could almost hear the smile on his father's face. "Great! Let's say..."

"7:00?"

"Perfect. I'll see you then."

"Yeah."

"I love you Harry. You're one of the best kids a parent could ever ask for."

"I love you too dad and you may not be perfect but you sure can act like it."

James laughed. "Night."

"Night."

* * *

_ Flashback_

_"Daddy! Daddy!"_

_James Potter turned around just in time to catch an almost two year old Harry Potter._

_"What's up Prongslet?" _

_"Am I really going to have a baby brother or sister?"_

_"Of course you will. Why?"_

_Harry looked down at the carpet. "You won't love me anymore."_

_James sighed. "Don't be silly you silly." Harry giggled at that. "I'll never give away my love for you. You're my eldest child and I love you more than food."_

_A light laughter filled the room. "And you know how your father loves food. Doncha Harry?"_

_Harry nodded vigorously at the comment made by his dad's very pregnant girlfriend. James pouted before sticking his tongue out at her. Sitting in the couch he set Harry in his lap but instead of sitting Harry laid his ear against his dad's chest and listened to the steady heart beat. He knew his dad was talking to him but all he kept hearing were the words "I love you" and the gentle beating of his dad's heart._

_End Flashback_

* * *

A.N. Please review. 


	7. Family

A.N. Completely forgot to finally reply to your reviews but I promise I will...if my teachers have nice things to say about me on Tuesday...yikes!

Ages:-

Daniel - 15,

Krystal -16,

Isabella -1,

Ethan and Nathan - 8,

Natalie - 14

* * *

Chapter 7 - Family

Harry and Hermione stood outside after having rang the doorbell and waited. Not a minute later the door opened to reveal a woman with long brown hair and bright blue eyes balancing a year old baby, who looked just like her on her hip. Her eyes widened when she saw who was standing there and she squealed. Laughing, Harry and Hermione stepped inside.

"Hey Sammy." Hermione and Samantha hugged each other before Hermione pulled back and tickled the little girl. "Hello Isabella." Isabella smiled and hid her face in her mommy's dress.

Samantha turned to Harry. "You!"

Thinking quickly Harry grabbed Isabella and walked off. "Hey Sam!" He shouted over his shoulder to his father's wife, as he tickled his little sis.

Samantha and Hermione stood there for a while before bursting out into laughter.

* * *

Harry stepped into the living room talking to Isabella. 

"HARRY!!" Two sets of arms encircled him and he smiled softly to himself.

"You know Izzy I'm not sure if they're hugging me or trying to kill me." Izzy giggled cutely at this and held on tighter to him.

They pulled back and Harry carefully viewed the rest of his siblings. Daniel was just as tall as him; he had the traditional Potter hair but his mother's blue eyes which still held that childish innocence. As opposed to Krystal who was a bit taller than both of them and had silky smooth, long black hair and hazel eyes. She had that I-Hate-The-World type of attitude. They were both slim and tanned and thankfully not rebellious like Harry. Standing beside each other, they could be mistaken for triplets.

"Miss me?" Harry just had to ask.

Krystal rolled her eyes and Daniel just grinned. The two of them looked at each other and said no. Their shouting had drawn the rest of the household and guest to the living room. James and Harry stared at each other while Krystal took Isabella from Harry. James swept his son into a big hug as Hermione's family crowed around her taking chances to squeeze her to death. Samantha cleared her throat.

"I'm glad you could as make it. Dinner's now ready and I'd love for you to help me Krystal." Krystal groaned and handed Isabella to Daniel before following her mother into the kitchen.

* * *

Laughter filled the house, almost drowning out the sound of someone running up and down the stairs and the slamming of a door. The atmosphere in the Potters living room was light and happy. James, Samantha, Jane and Kyle were drinking coffee and talking about god knows what. Natalie, with her dirty blonde hair, almost too much makeup and completely pink outfit, looked out of place sulking in front of the television with a drooling Isabella in her lap. Hermione was chasing her twin brothers, Nathan and Ethan, around the house. 

"Izzy help!" Ethan shouted as Hermione cornered him.

Isabella jumped up and clasped her hands while laughing. With a yell Nathan threw himself onto Hermione who swung him around and started tickling him. Ethan took the chance to run into his mother's lap.

"Tr...tra...traitor!" Nathan screamed through his laughter making all the adults laugh.

"Hermione dear, why don't you put your poor brother down and see what's wrong with Natalie?"

Hermione made a face at her mother but did exactly as she was told. Sitting beside her sister Hermione leaned over and poked her.

"What?!"

Hermione glared angrily at Natalie. "What's with the attitude? I don't know what your problem as of late is, but you better get your act together. I haven't seen you in two months and I not only spend the night with you but I live close by also and you're just going to ignore me?"

Natalie held her head down and brushed Isabella's hair out of her face. "It's hard being a teenager, I know you know this but it's harder going through all these problems with parents who only ever seem to have eyes for the twins. You're lucky enough to have Harry 'cuz I know he's always there for you but there's never anyone for me." Natalie got up and walked off with a confused Isabella on her hip and all Hermione could do was to stare after her obviously depressed and ignorant younger sister. Leaning back Hermione muttered, "I'm getting too old for this."

* * *

Harry, Krystal and Daniel lay on the floor staring at the ceiling. Harry could swear that every time he came over, Krystal's room was a different colour. This time it started out the darkest purple imaginable at the bottom of the walls and lightened up as the walls got higher turning blue where the wall met the ceiling with silver lines creating the most curvaceous and graceful designs. 

"Krissy?"

"Hmm?"

"What's with the multicoloured walls?"

Krystal jumped up and threw herself onto her king sized bed with an iron bed head that matched the silver designs on the walls. "What? You like it?"

Harry rolled onto his stomach and propped himself up on his elbows. "Yeah."

Daniel jumped up and shouted. "I did it!"

Harry and Krystal started laughing.

"Yeah, Danny and mom did it for my birthday."

"It's cool."

Daniel looked between the two of them for a while. Harry yawned and stretched, his shirt rode up exposing his flat stomach and slender waist.

"Hey, Har?"

"Yeah Dan?"

"What's with that bruise?"

Harry tried hard not to react to the question but he felt his body tense up and he knew Daniel would notice. His brother might act really immature but he was very observant and perceptive...when he wanted to be. Sighing he pulled his shirt down regretting that he had ever stretched.

"What happened?"

Harry shook his head. "Nothing happened. Well, nothing of interest. I simply wasn't playing attention while going over my music and ran into something."

Daniel and Krystal narrowed their eyes; the look alone told Harry that they didn't believe him. Sighing, Harry sat up and held his arms out motioning for them to come to him. Daniel leaned on his shoulder while Krystal sat in his lap and buried her face in his sweater so her voice came out muffled.

"Don't you trust us?"

Harry kissed the tops of his siblings head. "Of course I do but you need to trust me enough to know that when I say it's nothing, it's nothing. Ok?"

Daniel smiled and nodded and although Harry knew he wasn't convinced, he couldn't help but feel relieved that he was letting it go. Krystal on the other hand just stared at him.

"I hope I'm right in trusting you. We rarely see you but you're always here and I don't think I could live if something happened to you."

Harry smiled sadly and tightened his grip on both of his siblings. "I love you too."

* * *

A.N. Not my best, I know but I tried. Oh, I totally forgot to mention this months birthdays (I always do it). So happy belated birthday mommy, Karla, daddy and Jodi. I love October now, I gots to drink!!!...lol...review please. 

P.S. please check out my story 'L'inizio e la risurrezione di vita e la morte ' it would mean a lot to me...thank you!


	8. First Kisses

A.N. Sorry if it wasn't clear but Harry's siblings are Krystal, Daniel and Isabella and Samantha is his step-mother. Hermione's siblings are Natalie, Nathan and Ethan and Kyle is her step-father. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys make my day. And sorry for the late update from my life sorta fell apart and exams sprung up outta nowhere I've been on the edge...sigh. As some of you might guess my teachers failed me. They told my mother I could do so much better and now she won't leave me alone.

Un-edited at the moment but I'm working on it. Please enjoy and review.

* * *

Chapter 8 - First Kisses

DING DONG!

The sound of the doorbell echoed through the empty house. Harry quickly pulled his T-shirt over his head and ran out of his room and down the stairs. The chains on his jeans making a lot of noise on the way. Jumping the last few steps, he dashed across the entrance hall and swung the door wide open. Surprisingly, a very rich, well dressed and sexy looking Draco Malfoy stood on the other side. Not that Harry thought Draco Malfoy was in anyway sexy. Harry and Draco stared at each other for a while, the silence weighing heavily on them and then the exact moment Draco opened his mouth to say something, and Harry slammed the door in his face. Harry leaned against the door with tide eyes trying to slow his facing heartbeat when he heard Draco knocking on the door.

"Harry I know you're there. Let us just talk."

"Fuck off Malfoy I've got nothing to say to you."

"Just open the bloody door!"

Harry didn't answer. Instead he just waited until Draco finished cursing before he made his way upstairs, stormed into Hermione's room and threw himself half way across the room onto her bed.

Hermione glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "What's wrong honey? Who was that at the door?"

Harry turned unto his side to watch Hermione apply her makeup in the mirror that took up one whole wall in her room.

"It's nothing and no-one."

Hermione paused briefly to stare at him in the mirror. "If that's the case would you please run down and get my purse out of the car? I need my medication." As though she had never said anything Hermione turned back to her reflection and continued her daily routine of applying lots and lots of make-up to cover her unsightly bruises.

Harry almost stopped breathing. He knew Hermione wasn't stupid so it was obvious that whoever had been at the door had upset him. Sighing, he got up and walked as slowly as possible to the door. Opening it, the first thing he noticed was that Draco was there leaning against the wall apparently waiting for him. Stepping around him, Harry headed toward the car but stopped when a hand roughly pushed him against the wall.

"Listen Potter. We need to talk."

Draco's face was so close to his, he could see the golden flecks in his eyes and feel his breath against his own lips. This invasion of his personal space made it immensely difficult for Harry to think, much less speak plus as far as Harry was concerned there was nothing to talk about.

"Did you hear me Harry?"

Fighting a losing battle with his raging hormones Harry angrily shook his head and tried to push Draco away but Draco being much stronger than he was barely moved. Instead, he pushed his entire body against Harry, efficiently trapping him.

"No Potter I'm going to say what's on my mind and you are going to listen!!" Draco growled in his ear.

"You can't tell me what to do Malfoy! I'm not your toy!" Harry slapped him hard across his face.

Draco just stared defiantly into Harry's expressive emerald green eyes before roughly pressing his lips against Harry's and forcing his tongue into his mouth. It took him a while to realize what he was doing and that Harry was actually responding to the kiss with the same or even more amount of passion. As Harry's hands traveled up his arms and buried themselves into Draco's hair he closed his eyes and leaned even more into the kiss he placed his hands on Harry's hips and pulled their bodies flush against each other. He could hear Harry moaning and he felt a feeling like never before flooding through him and he knew that he never wanted this moment to end because being with Harry felt so right even after all these years.

"Well..."

Draco felt Harry freeze but couldn't bring himself to stop. Draco slipped his hand under Harry's shirt and moved his mouth to Harry's neck where he began to kiss and nibble sure he'd leave marks on the gorgeous unblemished skin. He whimpered at the lost of warmth as Harry roughly pushed him away. Looking around he noticed Granger leaning against the doorway smiling knowingly at them with both her and Harry's school bags in her hands.

"'Mione it's not what you think!"

Draco stared at him before leaning in and resting his head on Harry's shoulder. "Then what is it Ry?"

He heard Harry's breathing hitch before Harry shoved him out of the way and taking his stuff from Hermione and he got into the car but only after telling Draco to stay the fuck away from him. Hermione shot him a look of distrust before jumping into the passenger seat. Draco watched the car speed away leaving a trail of dust in the air behind it. Sighing he too got into his car and drove away.

* * *

"I hate school." 

Harry looked up from his...pile of dog poop and tree sap on a plate to stare at Ginny. "Who doesn't?"

"I don't." Luna piped in. "Sure the work is plentiful but it's not hard and sure the lunches are disgusting but they're edible and sure the teachers are..." Ron put his hand over her mouth effectively shutting her up.

"We get it. School's not all that bad."

Dean looked at him as though his best friend had just stabbed him in the back. "Are you frigging crazy Ron? School is torture!! As a matter of fact it isn't even school!!...It's a juvenile prison currently being used as a frigging mental institution. Don't you see all the crazy people walking around?"

Everyone had no choice but to laugh at this. It was all just too funny.

"I bet that's why you're here." said Lavender as she sat down.

Parvati giggled. "No he's the reason it's a mental institution."

Everyone cracked up again, disgusting lunch forgotten on the lawn as they linked elbows and tried to all walk through the front door at the same time.

* * *

"How far have you gotten with her?" 

Theodore exhaled watching the smoke pass through his lips and blowing away in the breeze. "Not too far. She keeps playing games right back."

Blaise chuckled. "So you finally found a girl with a little bit of sense. It's bound to be a refreshing change from all those dumb bimbos who can't even pronounce the word bimbo."

"Oh just leave him Blaise." Pansy said as she lightly hit Blaise over the head with her purse. "Theo darling, her name's Hermione Jane Granger and she's originally from Hogsmeade but she grew up in Paris. She's the daughter of George Granger and Jane Livingston. Her dad left her mom when she was four and before her sister Natalie was born. When she was six her mom got married to Kyle White and they had twins not long after. She's an A+ student and a dance instructor. That's all I could get off her file but I got some Ravenclaw not worth naming to hack into Hogsmeade Police Department computer files to check her records and up came the fact that she and her step-brother Harry Potter were once arrested for underage drinking. That's all I've found out so far."

"It's not enough Pans...find out more." Theodore dropped his cigarette and ground it under his foot before walking off.

"Where are you going?"

Theodore didn't even glance back. "To see if she needs a ride to the meeting."

"IT'S NOT FOR TWO HOURS!!" Blaise screamed out.

"Then we'll go get coffee or something."

Pansy and Blaise watched their friend walk across the parking lot and shook their heads.

"All this for some pussy? Damn that boy needs a life."

Pansy slapped him again. "Ouch!"

"He has one unlike somebody I know."

"Come on Pans...a sex life doesn't count."

Pansy laughed. "Whatever. I got something to do so I'll see you at the meeting later." She kissed him on the cheek before running off.

* * *

"Hey." 

Hermione spun around. "Hey Theodore."

"Please call me Theo."

Hermione smiled at him and nodded. "Theo...I like that."

"So you want to go out for coffee or something?"

Hermione jumped up to sit on the wall. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"'Cause I've been warned about you and your little friends."

Theo frowned. "What about us?"

"About how you like to fuck people and then toss them aside like common whores and I'm not into that kind of shit."

Theo sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "It's just coffee...I swear."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "And if it's not just coffee?"

"I'll give you the number of a good lawyer and pay your lawyer fees."

Hermione laughed. "Okay. Coffee it is."

Theo held out his hand and helped Hermione off the wall before taking her bag from her. Heading towards his car they talked about their favourite kind of coffee.

* * *

"I think we better head to the meeting now. We've only got half an hour left before it starts and I have to go home and change out of these clothes." 

"Why? What's wrong with those clothes?"

"Nothing. I just want to be in something more comfortable."

"But you look very pretty in those clothes."

Hermione smiled. "Only pretty?"

Theo couldn't help but laugh. "Umm...gorgeous? Dashing? Dazzling?"

Hermione chuckled. "Thank you. Now let's go!"

Theo threw down the money on the table and followed Hermione out to his car. After getting in he turned to face her. "See? It was only coffee."

Hermione stared at him for a few seconds before leaning in to kiss him. Theo pulled her as close as he could and kissed her back. Minutes later when she pulled back he raised an eyebrow at her.

"I thought you just wanted coffee."

Hermione smiled before climbing over so that she straddled him. Leaning down she kissed him again, her hands quickly going to unbutton his shirt as his traveled up under her skirt to rest on her ass. Hermione moved her mouth to nibble on his ear before whispering "I want so much more than that." She turned around in his lap and moved her head so Theo could kiss her neck as she pulled off her panties. Without hesitation she moved back and undid Theo's pants and stroking his manhood. "We've got twenty-five minutes. Let's make them count."

* * *

A.N. I know it sucks but it's the best I could do at the moment. You'll find out why she's like that soon enough. Oh and Lily isn't weird. Some women claim that if they didn't see the abuse then it didn't happen. Not sure when I'll next update this because I have no clue what's going to happen next but please review and tell me what you think about the story so far and what might happen.

* * *


End file.
